What it Takes
by personazero
Summary: No one knows pain of having no power to protect others. No one knows the struggle of proving one self to others to show that you do belong. But those that do, have friends and followers that will fellow them to the battle field. Sorry bad summery, but please read story
1. Chapter 1

_**So time for a new story hope you guys like it**_

_**read the notes at the end of the chapter for any information your gonna ask**_

_**Chapter 1: Meetings**_

_*** Japan the year 2000 * **_

_"Come on Naruto..." A small young boy was being dragged by his little hands by a girl just a little bit older them him. The girl had light gray hair that reach to her shoulder's; with big grey eyes and was of average height for any young girl. She wore a light yellow sundress that fitted her six years old body. _

_"But Kara," he whined towards her, his feet feeling very sore from a long day of walking around. " you have been dragging me all around the town. Can't we just sit down and relax at the park? " The young blonde boy ask, as he feel down on his butt. He lightly rubbed the side of his head, and looked at the young girl with his large blue eyes. _

_"Come on, Naruto, you're four years old! You are a man now!" She scolded him, not please with her partner not wanting to move any further. A grin formed on her face, as a idea struck her that very second. "Do you want kiss Naruto? Maybe if I give you a kiss you would want to stay out longer and away from the orphanage hmmm?" She slowly walked towards. _

_"No! No!" He jumped to his feet, and started to run away from her. Fear written all over his face at the thought of a girl kissing him. "You have cooties Kara!" He yelled to her, as he ran past her. He didn't notice the small angry trick forming on her forehead. _

_"Take that back!" She chased after him. "I did not have cooties Naruto!" She yelled out to him, but a small grin was forming on her face. Even though she was angry with his remarked, she was happy with being with him. _

_"Never!" He yelled back, and grinned as he kept running away from her. He ws not one to take defeat laying down, but despite the idea of being kissed by his friend, Kara, he couldn't help but keep smiling at the fun he was having. Neither one had notice that there was a person in front of them, till it was too late. _

_*** Present day, in a high school club room * **_

"Asia and me are going to go out and hand some flyers out..." A brown haired teenage male announce to a young redhead sitting in front of him at a desk; as he stood up and pick up his bag.

"How about it? Are you ready to go?" A teenage boy sitting next to a young blonde girl ask her. This boy name was Issei Hyoudou; and he is a 17-year old high school student of average height with short brown hair and light brown eyes. He was wearing the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform, which consists of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with black highlights with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants. However, Issei's uniform differs in the fact that he wears a red T-shirt underneath his open dress shirt and blazer, and wears blue and white sneakers in place of dress shoes.

Next to him was Asia Argento is a girl around 15-16 years of age with long blonde hair and green eyes. Her hair flows all the way down to her back, with split bangs over her forehead and a single strand sticking out from the top, sloping backwards. She was wearing the Kuoh Academy girls' uniform, which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt under a black sweater vest over her dress shirt and to finish her uniform was a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks.

In front of the two was there friend, and there leader, Rias Gremory. She is a young woman who was only 18 years old. She was bless with a buxom figure, a light skin tone, and blue-green eyes. Her most distinctive feature is her long, crimson red thigh-length hair, with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. Rias was also wearing the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks.

There was one that made these three special; and that was the fact that they were not humans. They were far from being humans, even though they looked human. They were in fact devils. The same kind of devils that came from the holy bible's. And this group was made to become Rias peerage.

A peerage is a small group of about 15 or less people that serve under there king. Which also takes up one of the 15 piece's. In order to create a peerage one needs the usage of a item called Evil Pieces, or sometimes also known as the Devil's Pieces. Which are a set of 15 chess pieces given to top-class Devils to increase their ranks by reincarnating other beings into Devils. With the king being the only one allowed to reincarnate others into the peerage.

"Now hold on you two. You two don't have to do that anymore." She told them as she cross her hands under chin and rested her head on them. "I think you will be glad to know that your flyer days are over with." She told them as she sat up form her desk.

"Really?" Issei ask her with a large smile forming on his face. He finally felt that he was going on the right path to become a true devil. Someone worthy to stand beside Rias and the rest of her team.

"Relax this isn't some kind of punishment... You both have been doing great work as of late. Running around and handing out flyers is the job of a familiar." She calmly told them.

"Hell yeah! Is this some kind of promotion?" Issei ask her hopefully; now he felt that he was closer to everything that he has desired.

"I guess you can think of it like that. But first thing first it is time for me to get you two a familiar." She closed her eyes and waited for anything that might come next.

"Umm, is there more devils at our school then our group, Buchou Rias?" Issei ask nervously, as there were many things that he didn't know about being a devil. While he knew there were other devils in the world, he didn't know if there were any nearby he should be worried about.

"That is so unlike you to ask something so informative, Issei." Rias eye brow raised up, looking him over, wondering why he might of ask such a question.

"I need to know if I have people to beat to make my all harem come true..." Issei nervously replied back, scratching the back of his head. He wondered if he made himself like a fool for asking.

"So should I let the entire underworld know that my cute little pawn is willing to fight them all till he becomes the harem king?" Rias teased him, a cat grin forming on her face. And silently laughing inside as she watch the Issei face became a sweating mess.

"No Buchou!" He shouted and turning stiff. The thought of facing every devil that could live in the underworld just so he could have the all the beautiful oppai in the world. He wanted to gaze at boobs not have to fight for them.

"Does he really to fight everyone in the underworld to gain his wish's?" a soft voice said besides Issei. The two turned towards the blonde.

"Don't worry Issei..." She waved her hand to try and calm him down. "if you want a harem, all you have to do is become a high class devil. Now to answer your first question, yes they're other devils currently at this school."

"Whhaa? How come you didn't tell us?" Issei was shocked to hear that the people he was use to seeing everyday, that some are devils. But in his mind he could see some of the jocks being demons and using there power to seduce the ladies of Kuoh to show them there oppai.

"Well you two are still new to all this, so I felt that it was easy to slowly let you two get use too your new lifestyle before I told you everything that comes with being a devil." She kept her calm expression waiting to see how the two were going to take this new bit of information.

"If they're other devils at this school do they know we're devil's too?" Asia asked her, fearing that she would be randomly attack by one of her classmates.

"Don't worry Asia, there is a non aggression pact for all devils that enter into this town. If any devil breaks these rules there they will receive punishment for breaking the Gremory laws." Rias slam her fist together.

"So no devils can do anything without your permission first, President?" Issei ask her.

"Well unless they want a war with me, they will not think of attack me at all." She gave them a warm smile, which had comforted them. A second later, three figures walked into the room. These three were also also apart of Rias peerage.

Akeno Himejima, the queen of Rias peerage. She is a slender buxom young woman who is around the same age as Rias with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is tied into a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two antennae sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. Like most of the girls at Kuoh Academy, she wears the customary Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, the only difference was that instead of white socks she was wearing black knee-high socks.

Yuuto Kiba, one of Rias knights is a handsome young man with short blonde hair and grey eyes. Because of his appearance he was deemed as prince charming around the school. Like Issei, he was wearing the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform. Kiba's blazer is fully buttoned, and he wears brown dress shoes to complete the "Prince Charming" look.

And finally the last one that came along with the three is Koneko Toujou. She was the Rook of Rias peerage. Koneko is a petite girl around 15 years of age with white hair and hazel eyes. At the front, her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. Her expression always seemed to be that of boredom. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair. She usually wears the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, without the shoulder cape that her seniors wore.

But behind them was a surprise guest. She is Sona Sitri. She is a young woman around the same age as Rias with black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes. She wears a pair of red glasses and the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform. Even though she looked human, she was in fact a high class devil. Two more noticeable people were standing with her.

Tsubaki Shinra has knee-length black hair with split bangs and heterochromic eyes. In addition to wearing the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, she also wears blue, semi-rimmed glasses with square lenses.

Genshirou Saji is a young man with short blonde hair and grey eyes. He wears the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform, albeit without the blazer and his sleeves are rolled up. And both were apart of Sona peerage.

"Well this is a surprise." Rias commented on, as she watch them walked into the classroom. A small smile formed on her face. "I guess I can leave the rest out for the mean time." She thought to herself.

_*** Kuoh train sation, at the same time * **_

"Naruto, wake up." A young man who has messy, straight, silver hair and purple eyes with his bangs hanging over his right eye, told a sleeping blonde haired. A snoozing blonde didn't seem to have heard his words, as he didn't even move from his seat. An angry ticked started to form on his fore heard. He crouched down and leaned in towards his ear. "There is no ramen on the train." He whisper to the sleeping male.

"What? What? What?" He shot up from his seat, and started to looked around his surrounding. Naruto is a young male at the age of 19 years old standing at 5'11. He wore black pants with black shoes, with a black shirt that had a orange spatter paint design on it. Around his neck was a small chain that had a " X " pedant on it. He also had striking blue eyes and blond, spiky hair. "Did you have to do such a cruel thing to me Yamato?" He ask the guy standing next to him.

Yamato Hotsuin wore a standard director uniform with white gloves, black heavy trench coat, black baggy trousers, and black leather boots. And just by looking at his choice of clothing one could tell he was a serious person. And seem to fit the tall male who stood at 5'10.

"You wouldn't wake up so I had to do that." Yamato coldy told him, not caring what his friend would do to him. He knew that Naruto needed him, not the other way around. Yamato could survire without the need of others. People needed him, never the other way around.

"You don't have to be that cruel." Naruto eyes shed anime tears, the mere thought that one of his friends would not allow him to have his favorite meal sounded like torture worse then hell itself.

"Do you have to be such an idiot, Naruto?" A stern female voice said towards him. Naruto turned his head to the female that was addressing him to see what she wanted to say to him. But somewhere in the corner of his mind he knew that it was not going to be kind words that she was going to say to him.

"But Lightning, he was being mean to me." He pointed at Yamato, and waved his arms around, trying to make his point across to the young woman with long, light pink hair, and pale aqua-colored eyes. Lightning let out a sigh, before walking towards the blonde. She patted his back and gave him a smile. Naruto smiled at her, happy to have a friend in his corner against his cruel friend.

"Man up!" And in a instance, Lightning, had planted her fist into the stomach of Naruto. Violent reactions were the first actions that Lightning seem to take when she did not get her way. She did not care what people thought of her behavior nor what people attempted to calm her down.

"You made your point Lightning..." He gasp out, as he fell to his knees and looked at the tall figure Lightning; who stood at 5'7. Lightning, real name Claire Farron, wore a black under vest with a white coat over it; and a long red scarf tied around her neck. She had sleeveless shirt with a skirt that reach just above her knees; with black biker shorts under the shirt. A black armband wrapped on her upper left arm and a black sleeve that reach her upper arm from her fingers. On both of her hands were black fingerless gloves, with silver knuckle plating. She wore black combat boots. She carries her a new type of weapon known as the gunblade in a black case which hangs off her belt, and wears a necklace with a lightning bolt pendant that was above of modest bust. She has a navel piercing, although it can be difficult to spot.

"Lightning, you know your not suppose to do that to him." Another female voice commented on, as a young lady walked up towards the three. This young lady had long, purple hair which curls slightly at the ends; that reach past her behind. She was standing at 5'7, and was wearing skinny blue jeans with black shoes. And also she wore a light blue shirt that ended above her belly button which showed off her toned stomach. And finally she had a decent size bust. Her name is Young-Hee, Jo.

"Thank you Young-Hee..." Naruto weep to her. "I am happy that someone is finally on my side." He grabbed both her hands and held them up. Her light brown eyes widen and a light blush formed on her face. As quick as Lightning, Young-Hee, pulled one of her hands free and punch Naruto square in the gut. Knocking all the air out of his system and sending him straight to the ground.

"That's how you're suppose to hit him Lightning..." She tried to laugh it off, not letting them know that she was trying to protect him from Lightning harsh treatment. The other two just looked at her, and shocked there heads.

"You're not any different from Lightning if all you do is hit him Young-Hee." A female voice said to her. Jo turned around and saw that it was the final member of there little group, Lisara Restall. Lisara has long firery hair that plunges past her hips, red eyes and a slender build. She stood at 5'5. She was in her collared, sleeveless white shirt that had a rose at the base of her neck; a black plain skirt, and black stockings.

"He had it coming, Lisara!" Young-Hee pointed at Naruto, as he silently weep in the ground. Lisara shook her head, before bending down to check up on Naruto. She placed a gentle hand on his back.

"Are you okay?" She said with a sweet gentle tone. Naruto opened one of his eyes to look at Lisara, before he slowly started to stand up. He saw saw the genuine care and compassion coming from her.

" Why can't all of you be more like, Lisara? " Naruto pointed at the girls, as they both gain a confused expression's on there face; as they turned to looked behind Naruto to see that Lisara had a smirk behind his back. Could Naruto, not tell when Lisara was using him?

"Uhmm Naruto... you do know that she is using your will to live to boost her power right?" Young-Hee ask, not sure if he remember how Lisara gained energry off humans greatest motives that drove there will to live.

"Is that true, Lisara?"

"Yes. After all I am a grim reaper." She bluntly told him with a kind smile on her face. Naruto head dropped, forgetting that one of his kindest friend was only kind to him due to her needing him to gain more strength.

In the underworld, there are some special types of grim reapers that feed off the spirit energy of others. Mainly the energy that they consume from others is what drives them in there normal life. Such as a will to live, or maybe perversion, there was many different things that drive people in the world. And Lisara was one of those types of grim reaper's.

"You are the cruelest of them all!" Naruto sobbed anime tears into his forearm. Lisara just kept smiling, not truely caring what he thought of her. It also help that his actions where nothing more then a act to release the tenison in the air. Naruto was the type to try and keep everything and everyone calm.

"Let's get back to business." Yamato cut in, not liking the childish actions of his group. He had a reputation to with hold, and being seeing with someone that was being man handled by a group of girls was not a good thing to be associate with.

"The train is about to come to its stop in Kuoh." Yamato reminded them.

"Once we arrive we are splitting up. the girls are going to locate Rias, while Yamato and me go to our new home and speak with the land lady." Naruto said as he finished Yamato sentence.

"Why do we need to go and find this girl?" Young-Hee asked, not happy that she had a mission the moment she walked off the train. She wanted to eat and have a little bit of fun before doing everything, but no her king wanted her to do work.

"Well if Yamato or me went searching for any girls many people would think we're trying to kidnap her, or trying to date her." Naruto joked, trying to lighten the mood by a bit. Even if the mood wasn't serious, it was always a good thing to have humor in someone's daily life.

"Focus." Yamato gave him a stern glare,trying to make him stop his childish actions.

"Okay Yamato. Sheesh you don't have to be such a party popper." Yamato at this point had a growing tick mark on his forehead. " Well the thing is Yamato wants to go to the new place we're going to be staying since the land lord wants to meet him in person. So me and him are going there and we need you three to locate Rias Gremory. "

"Okay that explains what you two are doing but why do we need to find her." Young-Hee shot back.

"Well she is the representative of Kuoh. So unless she is aware that we're in town and that we are not here to cause any trouble towards her or her peerage we can not do any magic or cause any kind of trouble. Otherwise that could be seen as a declaration of war." After Naruto finish explaining the importance of the meeting, the train came to a stop.

"Looks like we finally made it." Lightning announce, as she felt her shoulders were going a little bit stiff from being stuck inside the train for a few hours. The doors open up.

"Well all of you know what to do so see ya later!" Naruto waved to them as he ran out the train dragging with him Yamato.

"And he is suppose to be our king..." Lightning let out a sigh, not sure if she did the right thing by becoming one of Naruto peerage members.

"Well it is too late to think about that now." Young-Hee patted her back, before starting to walk out the train. Lightning just nodded her head as she and Lisara walked out the train to follow the purple head woman.

_*** With Issei a couple hours later * **_

"Am I really a weak devil..." Issei muttered to himself as he walked him with his shoulders hanging low. He was still thinking of his early confrontation with Saji. While he was happy that he was worth more pieces then Saji, Saji still hit home by asking him if he knew anything about being a devil. While he understood some of the basic's of being a devil, there were still many things he didn't know. Issei let out a sigh and unintentionally let out some spit; that just had landed on a person walking by.

"Hey faggot!" A voice yelled out to Issei, as a iron grip landed on his shoulder. Issei was sprung around to come to face with a young lady with purple hair. It seem as though Issei might out of spit on the wrong girl since it was Young-Hee he came face to face. "Are you going to take care of this?" Young-Hee ask him, as she pointed to the saliva that was on her shirt.

Issei looked down and quickly notice that a part of her bra was showing. As quick as lightning a large perverted grin form on his face along with a blush. "Those oppai look to be as soft as Buchou Rias..." Issei commented to himself, as he let out a few giggles and started to in vision how they would look like naked.

"Huh?" Young-Hee gained a confused expression on her face. She didn't know why this guy hasn't done anything yet, nor why he hasn't tried to help her clean the spit off her shirt.

"Those oppai look so perky." Issei muttered to himself, as his hands started to going into groping motions. Young-Hee saw his actions, and slowly started to back away.

"Hey let's forget about this then..." Young-Hee kept backing away. She was trying to to control herself from going on one of her rampages and beat the pervert to a bloodly pulp. But if he did not let up on his actions she might not have a choice in the matter.

"Oppai..." Issei moaned to himself, as his perverted mind was working on overtime. He just wanted to touch this oppai and feel the softness of her breast. It didn't take him long before he lung for her. But that was a wrong move to do on his part, if only he knew who he was dealing with.

In a flash, as Issei, lunged forward to get a feel for her breast Young-Hee fist shot as quick as lightning to stop his advances. "What the hell were you trying to do?!" She screamed at him, as she watch him fall straight to the ground, holding his belly. "And I was trying to keep this civil..." She muttered to herself.

"She hits as hard Koneko..." Issei whispered to himself, as anime tears flowed down his cheeks. Issei slowly started to raise his head and notice that Young-Hee had started to walk away from him. After a minute or two, he was able to get back on his feet. And started to head back home, when he felt a vibration in his pants. He pulled out his phone and notice he had received a message.

"Huh I wonder what Buchou Rias is sending me?" He ask himself, before he open the message.

**Report back to the clubhouse! Agent business has come to light. **

**- From Rias Gremory**

He read out loud the message, and quickly went into alert mood, before he ran back to the clubhouse. Issei knew that Rias was trying to keep her peerage safe from all dangers. In a second he ran off towards the club room wanting to be Rias knight in shiny armor. Unknown to him he was overheard by another person.

"Huh? Didn't he just say Rias Gremory?..." Young-Hee ask, as she watch Issei ran off. She gained a smile, before following behind him.

_*** At the same time with Naruto and Yamato * **_

"When are you going to tell me what that dream was about." Yamato ask Naruto, as they where nearing there destination. Since he has known Naruto, he knew that Naruto only had one nightmare; and when ever the question was brought up about the nightmare Naruto would do everything in his power to change the subject.

"Hmmm..." Naruto stop walking, and used his left arm to scratch the top of his head. "Why is it important to know what had happen in a dream. It's just a dream after all." Naruto gave him a smile, hoping that the conversation will end.

"It's more then a dream when you keep having it." Yamato told him, as he folded his arms over his chest, and his eyes narrowed at the blonde. Yamato might not be the nicest of people, but he did attempt once in a while to try and act kind.

"It's just a dream; plus shouldn't we talking about your dreams..." Yamato eye brow rose, wondering were he was going with this. "Last week you woke up screaming about middle age women beating you in buniness deals."

"I was not screaming! Nor did I lose a deal!" Yamato growled through his teeth, his eyes blazing with untold rage. Naruto grinned at his friends reaction. He knew that Yamato was not the type to take a defeat lightly.

"Oh yeah," Naruto teased, "then why are we heading too her home to iron out the final details of the deal that you made with her."

"Cause she refused to finish the conversation over the phone, and demanded that I speak with her in person." Naruto snickered behind his back, as they rounded the corner and found the house they were heading for.

"Whoa... That is one big house." Naruto said in amazement, as he looked at the house in front of him. The house they were staring at is a uncommon three level Japanese house with the typical paper walls and tatami flooring, with one large yard around the house.

"It's not a house, it is a mansion." Yamato informed him, as he walked to the front door to begin negation with the person inside. Naruto snapped out of his daze and jogged to catch up with Yamato. It didn't take long before they were at the front door and Yamato knocking on the door.

"Coming." A elegant voice called too them, as the waited for someone to answer the door. They both could hear the soft footsteps walking towards the door. It didn't take for the door too open up and a young lady to answer the door. A slender yet shapely woman with fair-skin and brown eyes with waist-length purple hair with shorter bangs in a hime-style. She was wearing a traditional attire of a miko that consists out of a purple hakama, a white haori with a sash-like belt, wooden sandals and a white ribbon to partially hold her hair in place.

"I am Miya Asama is there something I can help you two with?" The young woman ask the two, as she look the two over.

"Yes, I am Yamato Hotsuin and this is my accompanist Naruto Uzumaki." He informed her, as he gave her a quick bow, and made Naruto do the same.

"Ah yes, I was waiting for you Mr. Hotsuin, and its nice to meet you Mr. Uzumaki." Miya gave the both of them a bow, and then a smile. "Please come in, so we can finish our little deal." The two males nodded there heads and followed the young lady.

"Please take a seat." She told the two as they came to a table." Now we all much to discuss for you to own this house of mine. " She said, as she took her seat. The two both took there seats and adjust themselves to get comfortable.

"Yes, we do." Yamato said, as he gave Naruto the a look that said ' you don't talk at all. '

"I am sure that you must understand that this place is a Inn but due to low business I was force to sell my home. So before I could sell it to anyone I must make sure that the next owner is someone who would respect its former owner wishes."

"Yes I can see your point."

"But before I can sell it to you, I must see how you would treat my home. So one condition I have is that I live with you for a full year. You must understand that I find it odd that a group of teenagers are trying to buy my home, so I wish to stay and watch how this group would treat my home. So I must ask no fighting, obscenity, and illicit sexual activity in my house. "

"That is a odd proposal but manageable."

"Then we have a deal?" Miya ask Yamato.

"Yes, we have a deal." Yamato said, as he extended his hand out for Miya to shake it. Miya smiled at him.

"I will not shake your hand till the full year is done. Once it has pass, then I will shake your hand and our deal with be complete. " She informed him. While it might of been rude not to shake his hand, in her mind, if she had did she would of admitted that the deal was over. Yamato gave her a annoyed expression.

*** Ring Ring Ring * **

Someone phone had went off in that little tension setting. Yamato turned his head to look at Naruto, wondering why he didn't turn it off before the meeting had began. Naruto gave a sheepish grin before leaving the room to see who was calling him.

"Hello this is Naruto speaking."

"Naruto, this is Lisara. I am here with Lightning and we can not find Young-Hee anywhere." Naruto's eyes widen hearing that.

"How did you lose her?"

"Well after the train station, she kinda took off from us to go find a raman stand to get something to eat... Now we can't find her anywhere. "

"Okay... Keep looking for her around town and I think that me and Yamato can probably leave in a few minutes and help search for her."

"Alright I will let Lightning and we will call you if we find her." After that Lisara hung up. Naruto sigh, before putting his cell phone back into his pants and heading to tell Yamato the news of one of there friends.

_*** With Rias and her peerage * **_

"Now that everyone has return back to the clubhouse..." Rias announce, as she had her head rested on her hands as she had her hands rested on her desk. She looked at all the members of her peerage as they gave her there undivided attention. "Earlier today I sense devil energy."

"Wouldn't that have come from Sona peerage?" Issei ask, not understanding what the big deal was.

"No, Issei. In case you had forgotten all of her members were at the clubhouse talking with us." Rias reminded him. "So as of this moment I am letting you all know that there is a unknown devil some where in this town. Be on your guard; we don't know if there friendly or not." Issei was suddenly reminded of the young lady that he had bumped into earlier.

"Uhmmm Buchou..." The group turned to Issei, wondering what he had to say. "Earlier today I bumped into a violent person." Issei nervously told them.

"Explain."

"Well I bump into this really pretty girl and before I could apologize to her, she attack me." Issei explain, while leaving out the part that he tried to touch her breast. He didn't need them to know that he get attack because of his perverted thoughts.

"Hey Issei, was this girl pretty tall and have purple hair?" Koneko ask, as she was munching on a snack and was standing near the window.

"Yes! Why did you see her?"

"No... She is outside." She said without a care in the world as she kept eating. Everyone quickly got too there feet and ran outside. Once they got outside they saw that Young-Hee was outside waiting for them, with her hands in her pocket.

"Who are you?" Rias ask, as she looked at the purple haired lady in front of her.

"Jo Young-Hee... Are you Rias Gremory?" She ask, as her eyes narrowed at the redhead. She has been looking for this redhead for some time, now she might of found her.

"Yes, I am Rias... What is your business here?"

"Before I answer that... I am going to kick your ass pervert!" Young-Hee shouted, as she pointed a finger at Issei. Issei pointed at himself with a confused expression on his face. Didn't she already punished him enough from earlier. Young-Hee walked up to him, before she planted her foot where a man should never be kicked. And like a stack of bricks, Issei, fell down to the ground in a blink of an eye.

"Now, now couldn't we talk this and be more civil?" Kiba ask, as he walked up to Young-Hee calmly, while inside he was afraid that she would do the same thing to him that she just did to Issei.

"You're a pervert like him!" Young-Hee shouted as she saw the position of his hands. While most people knew that when someone's hands are up that means there not trying to cause any harm, Young-Hee, was too hothead to remember that. She pulled her fist back, and aimed for the face of Kiba.

"Whoa..." Kiba said, as he dodge the blow. But he saw the pressure behind the punch. It left a trail of dust from the direction of her punch. If he didn't used his speed as a knight, he would of taken some serious damage there. He couldn't stay awestruck at the punch, as Young-Hee, tried to back arm him. Kiba dodge the blow again, and knew that she was not going to listen to him or anyone at the moment. He summon a sword and charged at Young-Hee.

Just as his sword was about to land a cut on Young-Hee, another blade came out of nowhere and blocked his sword. Kiba surprise that someone had block his hit was too stunned to see the next attack coming. A foot planet itself into his stomach and send him a few feet away from Young-Hee.

"Lightning what are you doing here?" Young-Hee ask, as she looked at the female swordsman standing next to her.

"Everyone is looking for you," Lightning answered, as she kept her blade up and looked at the blonde swordsman. "you know the rules we were told not to fight."

"Hey! Its the pervert fault!" She shouted at Lightning, swinging her arms around.

"Buchou..." Akeno ask, as she looked at the two in front of the group, waiting for her friend to tell them what to do. Asia was busy attending to Issei, trying to heal him while he held his manhood.

"Fight to protect yourselves." Rias told her. Akeno smiled at the redhead, before a light blush formed on her face. She brought her hand up and a magic circle formed at her fingertips and a large bolt of lightning came out of no where to strike the ground where those two were standing. Just as the bolt was about to hit them, a large wall of fire formed on top of the two to save them from Akeno attack.

Everyone looked up and notice that a young lady with redhead was floating above them. A large scythe was in her hands. A tight robe whose cape plunges to the floor, with an accompanying pair of matching, thigh-length boots and gloves that span the whole of her arm. Her head is adorned by a pair of, also black, head-wings.

"Lisara! What's the big idea to start a fire above us!" Young-Hee shouted at the grim reaper. Lightning kept her focus on Rias peerage waiting for them to strike again, but Young-Hee seemed to have forgotten them.

"Is that anyway to thank someone who just saved you from roosted alive?!" Lisara shouted back, as she landed next to Young-Hee and got in her face. Kiba seeing a opening charged at the three, hoping to take them down quick. But Lightning, seeing his movements went to the defense and block his attack.

"Is Lightning playing around?" Lisara ask, as this was the first time that she has seen someone keep up with her. Young-Hee shrugged her shoulders, not sure how to answer the question. As she turned her head, she almost didn't see the fist that made contact with her face. She narrowly dodge the blow, but was able to counter attack with a knee strike to the person guy.

While Lisara was not going to strike Koneko after her failed attempted to hit Young-Hee, Akeno and Rias, were not aware of this fact and sent there own attacks to try and defend Koneko from them. A lightning strike a a wave and dark red energy where sent to the two. And like last time a fire wall formed to protect them. But there was a difference this time, instead of the fire looking like a normal fire, this one was color of crimson as dark as the color of blood.

"Please tell me that was your fire Lisara." Young-Hee said as she took a few steps back along with the redhead. Lisara shocked her head, letting her know that it wasn't. And Lightning seem hell bent on her fight with Kiba. While Koneko was able to regain herself and go back to stand next to Rias, and prepared for her next attack.

"That's enough!" A voice shouted making everyone stop attacking each other. Everyone looked to see that a blonde haired and silver haired males were walking towards them. Rias and her peerage grew even more tense.

"Young-Hee did you start this battle!?" The silver haired male yelled at the woman. She stood up straight and laugh nervously while scratching her cheek.

"I am Rias Gremory and this is my peerage! I must know why you have attack me!?" Rias shouted at the two new comers.

"Attack you?" The blonde trailed off, before he turned to look at Young-Hee. "Did you start this?" She let out a nervous loud laugh hoping that everyone would stop staring at her. The silver haired slapped his face with both his hands and muttered some words under the palm of his hands.

_*** Time skip * **_

"So this was one big misunderstanding due to the fact that Issei and Young-Hee and met on bad terms earlier today." Rias said, after about ten minutes of everyone explaining the cause of the conformation.

"Yes we are deeply sorry for the trouble our female friend has cause... and before I forget my name is Yamato Hotsuin." The silver haired male bowed to them.

"Well at least we know there king is a kind man." Issei said, surprise at how calm the silver haired youth was displaying. That statement seem to make the other devils burst out laughing.

"He is not the king... hahah." Young-Hee said in between laughs, as she held her stomach.

"Huh then who is?" Issei ask, voice his teams thoughts. They notice that the girls were afraid of Yamato, and coward when he glared at them.

"I am... My name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto introduce himself, and offered his hand to Rias to shake. They all blink there eyes not sure of how to process this information. This whole time Yamato, had done most of the speaking with Naruto barely speaking.

"So Yamato is your queen?" Asia meekly ask. Now the three girls on Naruto side fell to the ground holding there sides with laughter. While Yamato, hands were shaking with rage.

"No... He is my bishop. Young-Hee is my queen." Naruto told them. Now that surprise Rias. Normally the person selected to become ones queen was the one who stood side by side with there king; but it seem odd to her that his queen is a hothead who could of started a war between them while the bishop was the one standing next to the king.

"What is your business in my territory?" Rias ask, wanting to know why a group of unknown devils were in her town.

"Oh yeah... well were here for one to deliver a letter to you and one Sona Stiri." Naruto told her, as he pulled out two letters from his pants and handed her two letters. "I am sure you can deliver the other one to Sona."

"And these's letters are for?"

"There inventions for the Young Devil Gathering. As you may know that it will be held in a few weeks... And we have a second reason to find you." Naruto said. Rias eye brow rose wondering what his second reason was. "I Naruto Uzumaki, along with my peerage, request permission to stay in Kuoh." Naruto told her, as he gave her a bowed.

"If you can keep your peerage from attacking my peerage again, then I see no harm with you and peerage to stay." Rias told him, while letting out a giggle. This was a first time that someone had requested that they could stay in Kuoh, normally devils just came in and did there business before taking off.

"Thank you Ms. Gremory." Naruto smiled at her. "Before I leave can I speak to you privately Ms. Gremory." Naruto ask her.

"Hmm, I don't see why not." She started walking a little bit away from her peerage to get a good distance from hearing them, but to allow them to see her if anything should happen.

"Thank you... Lightning, Lisara can you drag Young-Hee home." Naruto told them, as he knew that he needed to give punishment to her for starting all this. Young-Hee gained a frowned as she knew it was going to be a cruel punishment for her. Naruto took off and headed to where Rias was standing.

"So what did you wish to speak to me about?"

"Here... " Naruto handed her another letter. Rias took it from him, and looked at Naruto wondering what this letter was about." That has my contact information. I know about your problem with that man. "

"Yes, it is public knowledge of who I will get married too." Rias face changed to a hateful expression thinking about that man.

"Yeah I know arrange marriages are not the best of things, so I am here to offer my help if you want out."

"How?"

"Well I could always issue a challenge to him for your hand."

"While that seems nice, I would still be stuck in a loveless marriage."

"No... We could just break it off after I beat Riser." Naruto told her with a confidant grin to his face.

"I will keep that in mind." Rias told him, she was not sure of how to react to his plan. While she acted calm on the outside, inside she was overjoyed that someone was trying to help her from her arrange marriage.

"Later Ms. Gremory." Naruto said, before he turned around.

"Rias."

"Huh?"

"You may call me Rias."

"Ha, then please call me Naruto." Naruto gave her a large smile, before he took off noticing that Yamato was waiting for him. _Rias huh... she sure is a beautiful woman. _Naruto thought to himself, as he ran up to catch up with his team. _Things are sure going to get interesting around here... _Rias thought to herself, as she watch the blonde ran off. She turned around to talk with her peerage.

"So did you get your business done?" Yamato ask, as he saw the blonde catch up to him. Naruto quickly caught his breathe.

"Of course Yamato."

"So are you going to tell me about the dream?" He ask again, wanting to know what his kings dream was about and how he might be able to help him.

"Your still on that!? Its just a dream Yamato." Naruto told him with a laugh as he ran to catch up with the girls. Yamato just shocked his head and watch the blonde ran away. "... yeah just a dream..." Naruto muttered to himself, as he still remember his dream. __

_*** Japan the year 2000 * **_

_"Hey let Kara go!" A young blonde shouted as he watch two adults pick up his friend by her shirt and lifted her from the ground. When he looked up at the two male adults in front of him, he saw there eyes glowing red. _

_"Why don't we just kill these two small humans." One ask the other, as they grinned to each other. In a blink of an eye, black wings emerged from there backs. Naruto gasp seeing the wings. _

_"Yeah. All humans are just pest that need to be killed." The other let out a dark laugh, as he drop Kara to the ground. A second later both there hands fire was gathering in there hands as they loomed over the two kids. _

_Naruto could see the tears falling form Kara face, the dark laughter coming from the two adults. But all of a sudden the world grew silent around Naruto, as he felt his left arm start to throb in pain. Just as the two advance closer to the children, the town was suddenly bathed in a bright light and everyone and everything was destroyed in a blink of an eye, but Naruto was the only person left alive that day._

_*** End of chapter one ***_

_**Leave reviews and comments**_

_**So massive crossover and alot of different elements are going to be added into it. And sorry if it was rushed just trying to get the ball rolling.**_

_**No matter what Rias answer was to them if they stayed or not Yamato was already trying to buy the land from Miya. And yes the girls knew were Miya Inn was so they were not going around town with out knowing where they all could meet.**_

_**And no Sekirei elements are truley going to be in it. So no tournment or alien talk around here, but there some will keep there powers and so on**_

_**Yes Miya is not human but what is she.**_

_**Naruto is half human and half devil. Also a highclass devil to gain his peerage but he is also apart of someones else peerage try and guess who.**_

_**Pairing in this story is harem but Rias is main girl.**_

_**So instead of answering what animes and games that are gonna be in it. I will let you know who are gonna be in Naruto's peerage. Well hope you're ready for the it.**_

_**King: Naruto U.**_

_**Queen: Jo Young-Hee**_

_**Bishop: Yamato Hotsuin **_

_**Bishop: Matsu from Sekirei ( Maybe )**_

_**Knight: Claire Farron aka Lightning **_

_**Knight: Saeko Busujima **_

_**Rook: Lavi from D. Gray Man**_

_**Rook: Moka Akashiya (maybe)**_

_**Pawn: Uzume from Sekirei **_

_**Pawn: Lisara Restall **_

_**Pawn: Benitsubasa (maybe)**_

_**Pawn: Haihane (maybe)**_

_**So has you can tell these are some names there that I am debating on. But I need some more males on Naruto's peerage so any suggestions. Don't worry it won't be overpowered peerage. So there will be growth and character growth. **_  
_**The pairing will be Naruto and Rias. But due to the nature of the world Naruto will have a harem. But there will be suprise pairing's in this story. Plus I am adding elements from these series so it will not be mush together. In chapters I will explain things as the story goes on.**_


	2. Chapter 2 edit

_**Events are change in this story. I will tell everyone now, Rias did not try to sleep with Ise like she did in the novels. Because she has a second option on how to get out of the arrange marriage she did not attempt to do so. This is for everyone to know about while you read this chapter.**_

_**Attention I need a person to help me with the fight scenes for the next chapter the faster someone helps me write the fight scenes the faster you get an update**_

_**Everyone read the end notes before reviewing**_

_**Noctis Lucius Caelum:**_

_**I agree with what your saying, and I know what you mean that some girls just fell for the male for no reason but to just be a trophy. But I will try and make it that this doesn't happen within the story.**_

_**XP 1228:**_

_**Background will be told as chapters are update. But all there backgrounds will be shown as time goes on.**_

_**Chapter 2: Prelude to a duel **_

_*** Japan the year 2000 * **_

_"Poor kid... He was the only surviving person that survived that town's explosion." A elderly adult police officer said, as he look through a glass window. In the other room a small young blonde was seated. A lifeless expression on the young boy face. _

_"Did you get anything from that kid?" The police officers chief ask him. _

_" The only thing that we were able to get from this kid was his name." _

_"What is his name?" _

_"Naruto... Naruto Uzumaki." _

_"And that's it?" _

_"Well that kid keeps muttering things about devils, but that could be trauma due to the explosion." The officer felt pity for the young child. _

_It had become world news that a town in Japan was destroyed in a blink of an eye. What had really cause an uproar everywhere, since, no one ever receive any type of threats or any warning. When the Japan government went to investigation all they had found was this young blonde kid in the middle of the destruction. _

_"So he has mental trauma... Have we gotten any word on what to do with him after all this interrogation is over with." _

_"None of the higher ups have given us any word on what to do. Maybe... maybe there leaving the decision to us?" _

_"If they don't give us any word, then we are going to have to." It would take over a year before the officers would make a decision on what to do with Naruto. And with there decision, it would set up the future of Naruto and everything that will happen. _

_*** Present day * **_

"Young-Hee slow down!" Lisara shouted at the purple haired woman as they all sat around the breakfast table. And while some had chosen to ingore the way she was eating, Lisara, was not going to allow it to slide by. Before the group had started to live at the Inn, these two girls had a morning ritural. One would throw insult at the other and the other would defend there actions in anyway she could. But that seem to be impossible for Young-Hee eating habit.

Young-Hee was just shoving every piece of food down her throat without slowing down one bit. But then again, due to her starting a fight with another devil without thinking, she had to be punish. her punishemnt was to only eat tofu for two days.

"Meat good." Young-Hee moaned as she kept eating every piece of bacon in front of her. Eating at a inhuman pace and making everyone sick at her eating behavior. Let it be known that Young-Hee was a carnivore and a messy eater.

"And after Yamato spend so much money on those's etiquette classes." Naruto gave a sly remark, as he watch Young-Hee give him a sweet smile; and then let out a loud burp in his direction. Even though she did get all the way to his face she still wanted to give him a piece of her mind. Naruto shook his head trying to get the smell out of his face and the image out of his mind for the time being.

"A proper lady should refrain from those acts." A sweet voice said behind her. Young-Hee turned around and saw that, Miya, was standing behind her. And she knew what would come from the land lady if she tried to argue with her. Young-Hee face paled at seeing there landlord behind her; and knew what that smile meant. If she did not listen to her words then she would be going with out a meal for the rest of the day.

"Uhmmm, excuse me for my unlady like behavior." She stammered out, not wanting to be on the receiving end of one of Miya's punishments. She loved eating, and the fact that Miya would take away all her meals away from her as punishment was not something she was looking forward too. Miya would allowed her to starve to death before lifting one of her punishment from her.

"Now was that so hard?" Miya kindly ask her, with a too sweet smile. Young-Hee, shook her head back and fourth, afraid of what else Miya would do to her if she was given a chance. While even though she is a devil, Miya, seemed to radiant an aura that frighten Young-Hee and everyone else that was living with Miya.

"Thank you for the meal... I will be heading off to the Kuoh College Academy now." Lightning announce, as she stood up and took her plate to the sink. Lightning was dress in the Kuoh College uniform, as was Lisara and Young-Hee. And it seem odd to some people sitting at the table that she didn't utter one word. Since she started to live with them before coming to the Inn she would join in the morning ritual. But not for the past few days. Maybe there was something on her mind, or she wasn't sure how to act in front of Miya. But so far no one decided to say anything about her behavior. The other two girls decided to follow her example and took there plates to the sink and finish getting ready for school.

"Hmm, is Lightning this normally quiet." Miya asked, even though she just met the small group; she thought that Lightning had a strange behavior. But even though she didn't know much about them, she still wanted to get to knew them if they were going to be living together.

"Well she is quite for the most part. Normally in the morning when the other two girls are fighting she joins in to make them stop. But yeah she is normally quite for as long as we have known her." Naruto replied back, as he rubbed the back of his neck, as he started to think about Lightning."There isn't much that most of us can say about her. We met her her about six months ago, when Lisara accidently cut up the clothes she was wearing. Then after that she kind of joined our small family." Naruto said, trying to leave out that she is part devil, and the more important information on how they got her to join them.

"So there isn't anything you know about her?" Miya asked, wanting to know more about the people that were living under her roof. She wanted to make sure that she was safe with them, since they were after all strangers that came out of nowhere.

"Hmmm, well Lightning she told us that she was born in France, but raised on a Japanese military base; were they taught her lot of skills like swordsmanship and how to handle a gun. Along with reading and writing."

"Then what happen?" Now Miya knew she was getting some where with this little history listen about one of the devils. Plus what the rest didn't know was that Miya liked a little bit of gossip here and there.

"War happen and she lost her parents when she was real young." Naruto simply told her, not sure if there was anyway to sugarcoat his reesponse. He knew that it wasn't right to be talking about one of his peerage members behind there back, he also knew that people can be uncomfortable around new people.

"Poor dear, to be left by herself." Miya felt pity for the young silent woman. She was no stranger to losing people due to war and fighting. The only comfort was the passing of time; and the memories of the people that were lost.

"Well she wasn't left alone. She has a young sister that is about maybe close to three years younger then her; and after there parents death, Lightning, having no real family decided that she would change her name to Lightning and raise her younger sister." Miya eyes widen hearing the story of Lightning. But there was still one question left on her mind.

"What happen to her sister?" Miya knew something was off if one of the sisters was here while the other had yet to make an appeance. And from all of there consations from the past few days none have mention anything about Lightning sister; nor if she was going to be coming to live with them.

"Well from what she has told us about her sister is that a year ago she suddenly decided to ran away from home without any warning. And since then Lightning has been searching for her sister since then." Naruto told Miya, as he recalled the information that Lightning has told them since they met her.

"That is such a sad tale to hear." Miya said, as she stood up and started to walk to the kitchen. "But, Naruto, while Yamato has a empire to run and the girls plan to attend school what do you plan to do?" Naruto looked at the retreating from of Miya as she walked away from him.

"Hmmm, what can I do? Its not like I can go to school." Naruto said to himself, as he fell back onto the floor and looked at the ceiling, lost in thoughts. He had a past that did not allow him to be seen in public places that required ID's. While he knew that Yamato could make a fake identity for him to allow him to go to school, he did not want to take that chance to be caught. Plus he did not feel like be stuck in a classroom for hours at a time with no chance to escape.

"You can either go to school; or get a job; or do the house chores around." Miya called out to him. Naruto shot up, surprise that Miya was still listening to him. He was sure that she was too far away to hear him, or maybe she was randomly shouting towards him and it just happen to have answered his question.

While some of his peerage members were busy with a daily life, such as Yamato. Who had to run an empire for the human eyes to watch. And will be at times absent in the morning to perform said duties for his empire. And the girls had to go to school since they were never finish with there education yet. Even though the girls knew they could use Yamato money to get private tutors for there education, they all decided not to. That left Naruto all by himself till he could find something to call his own.

"Uhmm I guess I can do that..." Naruto trailed off, not sure what he really wanted to do while the rest were busy. The thought of a job didn't sound to bad in Naruto's opinion, but he knew he was never the type to take order very well from others.

"While you are still thinking on what to do, there is a young lady waiting for you outside at the moment." Miya yelled towards him. Naruto gained a confused expression on his face, as he knew at the moment he didn't know many people in the town. Let alone anyone other then his peerage and Miya knew where he is living at. Naruto put on his shoes and walked outside to see who was waiting for him. It didn't take long for Naruto to see who was waiting for him; and he was very surprise on who it was.

"Rias?... What are you doing here?" Naruto ask, as he looked at the redhead leaning on the wall with her bookbag in hand. While Naruto didn't mind the red head visiting at any time of the day, he did know that she attend school. But looking at the red head in front of him, he knew that she had motives for her visit; if the small frown marring her face is any indication of her mood.

"Well its the start of the week so I am going to school. But on the news I heard that its always good to travel with someone, so I decided that I would pay you a visit and you can walk me to school." She told him with a small smile forming on her face. Rias Gremory never wanted the word weak to even be assocaited with her if she could help it. She hated when people saw her having a weak moment. But her arrange marriage was coming up fast and she had to do everything in her power to try and put a end to the arranged marriage.

"And it doesn't hurt to keep tabs on the new devil on the block huh?" Naruto ask her with a eye brow raised. He knew that at the moment his group was the unknown factor in this town. She did not know what his motives were nor why they were currently in Kuoh.

"That's just an added bonus." Naruto let out a sigh, but knew the signs that she wanted him to in companied her to her school. As to why; he already firgure it was to understand his reasonings on being in her terriorty.

"Miya, I will be out for a while!" Naruto shouted for her to hear. "Alright lets go to your school." Naruto said, as he held out his arm for Rias to take. While he was not that much older then Rias, he was raised to have manners and how to treat a lady when escorting her anywhere.

"Such a gentleman." Rias giggle and hook her arms with his as they started to walk towards Rias school. There was a few questions that the redhead wanted to ask the male that was standing next to her, and also she needed to discuss a few topic that were on the top of her mind at the moment.

"What do you want to talk about?" Naruto ask, knowing that such a high class devil such as her didn't have much to worry. If any normal human were to try and do anything to her they would more then likely be destroyed and left with there mind wipe. And the rest of the devils, angels, and fallen angels knew the law to not attack her unless they want to start a war with the devils.

"Can't a normal girl just ask a guy to walk her to school?"

"Not when the girl is a heir to a powerful devil family."

"Can't blame a girl for trying to trick you out of your house... But if you must really know I want to get to know you."

"What do you want to know?"

"Hmmm, I guess I want to know everything that I can about you. I want to know who is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto looked at the redhead walking beside him, with a astonished looked onto his face. But knew that he didn't have much of a choice but to answer the redhead with him. Naruto took a deep breathe and open his mouth.

"At the age of six I was sent too a mental institution by orders of the doctors when they wanted to make sure that I wasn't suffering from post traumatic stress disorder when I kept telling that a devil was responsible for the destruction of a town."

"So you had met devils when you were very young?" Rias ask, since it wasn't normal that most humans would meet devils in till they were older. But in a large world they were many stray devils around and some had developed a taste for humans flesh.

"Yeah I was almost five when I had my first encounter with devils. After... after that encounter I was afraid of everyone that walked near me. I thought everyone was a devil in disguise that just wanted to kill everyone."

"I am sorry to hear that; but what change your views on devils?" Rias was truly wondering, if someone grew a fear of devils, then why what change over the years to allow himself to become a devil.

"Uhmmm you see..." Naruto scratch the back of his head with his free hand; and then took a deep breathe before going on with his story. "While I was stuck in the crazy house; one day they brought in another person who kept claiming that he was a devil. The funny part was they caught him while he was drunk."

" How did that change your opinions?"

" I was getting to that. Anyway, whatever that guy drank it was so strong that he was drunk for a few days. During that time he approach me and befriend me... I trusted him and after he became sober he quickly thought of a way to leave the mental. But as he was about to leave he told me do I want to join him."

"And you joined him?"

"Yeah I did, cause at first I thought he was a normal person. He said 'No child should be in this place at such a young age with no chance to leave.' So one night he knocks out some of the guards and leave while he took me with him. After we had escape, he reveled to me that he was in fact a devil and was only there cause he was drunk."

"And after you two escape?"

"He gave me a choice. I could either joined him and become a devil or I could leave now and live a normal live. Even though I hated and feared devils. He showed me that some devils were good. So I choose to become one of his peerage members."

"And that's how you became a devil." Rias told him as a statement, with a beautiful smile forming on her face. Naruto nodded his head.

"Yeah over the years under his peerage I realize that devils were just like humans. Some are good and some are evil. And then when I turned 14 I had become a high class devil to be allowed to gained my own peerage."

"And then you set out to find members for your peerage?"

"Yeah, after six years of being a devil and mastering the crimson fire magic it was time for me to go find me own peerage. And my king kind of hit me over the head with a hammer and said it was time for me to be on my own." Naruto mumble the last part, hoping that Rias didn't hear him. But unfortunately for him she did.

"Wait your master hit you over the head with a hammer and did what with you after?" She was wondering who was his devil master.

"Yeah he did. And he left me in Japan with nothing but my clothes on me and a note saying 'Don't come back till you gained a full set.' So I was kinda screwed when he did that to me." Naruto laughed at the memory; but knew his king had the best intentions when he had did that.

"But at least he left you in a great country like Japan." Rias tried to cheer him up. What most people didn't know about Rias was that she is a Japanophilia. Which meant that she was a fan of everything that was Japan. From the meals that they severed, to the anime they create for the whole world to see.

"Yeah but I think that's enough for about me." Rias looked at him, wondering what else they could talk about. They still had about another five to ten minutes before they reach the school. "What is there to know about Rias Gremory."

"Well your a first. Must people never really try to know me for me. Must people only see me as Gremory; not as Rias." Naruto saw that she became a little bit sad.

"You do not like the family you were born into?"

"No, no, I love my family very much. I am proud of my family's name, but I do not like being seen as Rias of the Gremory Family. The reason for me living in the human world is because here, everyone sees me as Rias. Not a Devil; or as the Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess. I am just Rias."

"Well I don't know you that well, but I can say this much. The girl that I am talking to right now seems like a pretty nice girl with a big heart." Rias smiled hearing his words.

"Thank you Naruto for telling me this." She saw that she was about to reach her school as it was coming into view. And she did the one thing that she could think of. She gave his arm a firm tug to make him stop walking. He turned his head to her, wondering why she stop him from walking any further. Just as he was about to open his mouth to ask her, she stood on her toes and gave his kiss a light kiss.

"It was nice talking to you Naruto, maybe we can do this more often..." She started to walk away from him, before she remember why she wanted to talk to Naruto about. "Naruto, I am meeting with Riser later today and I will let you know what the outcome be if there is something we can think of to stop this marriage." Naruto scratch the back of his head, while he was blushing about the kiss, he was surprise that Rias was bringing that up so soon. Then again he did offer to help her out of that.

"Yeah I hope I can help you. Its not like I can save everyone in the world. Kara I hope you are watching over me; and can help me out through this." Naruto mumble to himself, as he started to head back to his home.

He knew that even though he promised to help Rias out of her marraige, he still had scares that were deep in his pysche. And one of those scares was how he couldn't save Kara from the devils when he was a young kid. He started to subconsciously rubbed his left arm, as his left arm was another mental scare on him.

_*** With Lightning***_

"I knew if I joined these devils that they would help me find my sister. But why does it feel like there not even trying to help me..." Lightning mumble to herself as she walked alone towards the local college. One of the conditions that she maded to be turned into a devil was that they would help her find her sister at all cost. Naruto had agree to this condition along with the others that she had made. While she was a little bit annoyed with the people she was forced to know, she could at least honstly say that they are good people. But after so many months none of them had given her any clues or information on her little sister. Knowing this was slowly started to ware on Lightning mind.

"Maybe its time that I left the group and truely started to look for my sister on my own." She whisper to herself. Even with the silent threat that she could be hunted down for leaving her king, she also made a promise to her parents to always watch out for her sister. But now that she was missing, she felt as though she was a failure. She still needed time to think about what to do for now.

_*** A few minutes later back at the Inn* **_

"I am back." Naruto shouted throughout the house, waiting to hear for someone to reply back to him. While he knew that Yamato was out for the day, to do some last minute business deals that his empire brought up to him last night. He was not sure why Miya hasn't answered back to him yet.

"Where is she?" Naruto ask himself, as he took off his shoes and started to look around the Inn. He checked the living room and notice that no one that it was empty. He then went into the kitchen to see if there was any clue on the location of Miya. When he walked into the kitchen he notice that there was a nearly empty bowl of food on the table, with a note on the table.

Went out to buy groceries. Be back soon- Miya.

Naruto read the note in his mind. He crumble up the note and tossed it into the trash can. But kept looking at the bowl, he was wondering why there a a nearly empty bowl left on the kitchen table. For the few days that he has known Miya, he notice that she can get angry when someone doesn't take there plate to the sink after they were done eating.

"Did she leave me a bowl to eat? If she did, why is it almost empty? Is she mad at me for some reason?" Naruto thought to himself, as he kept looking at the bowl. The silence was slowly getting to him.

*** Thump Thump Thump* **

Naruto head shot up and started to look around him. He could've of sworn that he was hearing footsteps.

***Thump thump thump* **

And hearing the thumping sound again, Naruto, shot up and started to walk around the Inn. He headed into the main hall and took a quick glance around to see if there was anything that has moved. Seeing nothing, he walked up the stairs to check it out. He was almost to the top when he saw long red hair running past him.

"Wait!" Naruto shouted as he ran up the stairs and try and stop the person from running free around his home. When he got to the second floor he started to look everywhere for any signs of the person. He look to his left as he remember the culprit had run to the left past him.

He turned his head to the see what was waiting for him on his left side, when he notice that all there was down there was a empty hallway with no doors to any rooms. Just one short hallway with nothing there. He walked down there to see if there was anything down there. He knocked on all three walls to see if anything would happen.

"Must of been my imagination." Naruto thought to himself, after a few minutes of searching for the mysterious redhead. He ran his hand through his hair before leaving, thinking that he was just seeing things. He took a second to see if there was anything else that he might hear within the silence. But this time he didn't hear anything; not even the thumping sound. Naruto shrugged his shoulders and headed back down stairs.

_*** Unknown location* **_

"Phew... I thought Miya said he was going to be gone for a while." A redhead woman said, as she looked over a computer monitor. She was locked up in a dark room with a wall full of computer monitor's.

"Man I didn't get to finish my breakfast." She whined, as she watch the blonde walk around the Inn, before stopping and emptying out her meal. She started to cry anime tears as she watch her meal go down the drain.

"Why, why, why, why..." She kept chanting as she cried for her lose food. Her head fell down and banged against the keyboard. She banged her head on the keyboard as she kept chanting and wishing that she could've eaten the rest of her meal.

_*** Time skip to dinner* **_

"Hey Miya." Naruto called out to the owner of the Inn. She looked up from her dinner to see what the blonde had wanted from her. "Besides us, is there anyone else living here that we don't know about?" Naruto ask, as he just remember about his strange encounter earlier today. Everyone from his peerage and Miya looked at him.

"Hmmm, others besides us?..." Miya repeated, as she lightly tapped her chin with her finger. She look as though she was deep in thought about the question. "Well everyone that use to live here moved out a few months ago; leaving me the only person here. Well in till all of you arrived of course."

"So no one else lives here?" Naruto just wanted to make sure that was the correct answer. And another small part of him, felt as though someone was watching his every moments. He did feel as though someone was peaking on him when he was taking a bath earlier. He could of sworn he heard giggling when he was in the bath.

"No. Just us." Miya told him with a sweet smile appearing on her face. Naruto let out a sigh of relief at her words.

"That's good. And here I thought I was seeing things earlier today with that redhead." Naruto mumble to himself.

"Did you say redhead?" Miya asked him.

"Yeah? Why?"

"Well you see there is a ghost story in this Inn about a young lady with red hair." Miya told him, as she lightly giggle to herself. This caused some eye brows to raise.

"Ghost?!" A certain sword user squeak out. Yes, Lightning, one of the bravest woman that anyone could ever meet is afraid of ghost. And when it comes to the supernatural like ghost, she lose's much of her courage.

"Yes this Inn has a very popular ghost story... Do you wish to hear it?" Miya asked them. While the rest of them nodded there heads to the ghost story, Lightning, held her hands up in the air and shock her head back and fourth trying to stop Miya from telling the story. "Well since all of you wish to hear it, then I must tell it" Miya began as she ignored the sword user silent pleads not to go with the story.

"Years ago a beautiful woman with red hair use to live in this Inn. Her beauty was only match by her intelligence. Her name was Matsu. One day a couple had decided to stay here for the weekend. But Matsu seeing the male decided that she wanted the man all to herself. One day she tried to have the man do crude and lewd acts at this Inn. Before she could acted upon her desires a beautiful angel descend down on her and smite her. And from that day her soul wonders these halls searching for males to do crude things with."

"So if your a woman you don't have to worry about the ghost?" Lightning ask, her entire body shaking with fear. If one listen carefully they could hear the sound of her teeth chattering together.

"Oh no dear; even if you are a woman her soul will still try to do crude and lewd things with you." Miya cheerfully answer her. Lightning only had one reaction to hearing her words, and that was to curl up into a ball and rock back and fourth.

"Remember the moral of the story, if you do crude or lewd acts in this Inn you will be smite." She told them all, as she stood up and took the remains of her meal to the sink.

"Well how about us girls have a slumber party tonight." Lightning announce as she jumped to her feet. The girls look at her, knowing that she only said that so she could have company to be able to sleep tonight. While Naruto only thought that was the most girly thing that has ever left her mouth. Yamato was indifferent about the whole thing, and just wanted to eat the rest of his meal.

"Come on girls lets go upstairs!" Lightning didn't let the girls enough time to say anything before she started to dragged them away. The two girls were shocked at her actions at first for a moment before they started to react.

"Don't let her take us!" Young-Hee shouted as she struggle free from Lightning grasp. But the young woman seem to have an iron grip on the collor of her shirt and did not seem as though she was going to be letting go anytime soon. However that did not stop Young-Hee from trying to escape.

"She snores like man!" Lisara shouted, as small anime tears fell down her face. Unlike Young-Hee, she did attempt to escape; knowing that once Lightning made up her mind she will not change it.

"She does!" Young-Hee agree with Lisara, as she hope that the guys would do something to help her out. But none the less her pleas for help were falling on deaf ears. The two males just stared as she was being dragged away.

"I do not!" Lightning shot back as she kept dragging the two away.

"I was talking about you Young-Hee!" Lisara yelled back as the three kept going upstairs away from the rest of the people. Miya laughed at the scene that just happen before her eyes before she started walking upstairs knowing that the girls would head straight to there rooms for a few minutes before doing anything else; and the males would be stay down for a bit before heading up the stairs.

"Did you have to make me sound like a pervert?" A voice said, muffled by a wall that was in front of Miya. She stopped walking and looked at the wall.

"Well I was not the one who attempted to do those acts now was I?" Miya replied back, a small grin forming on her face.

"Well at least this time you didn't say I was a pervert spirited this time..." Miya could hear the voice let out a long sigh, before hearing the quite sounds of footsteps walking around behind the wall. She didn't say anything before heading back into her room, knowing that there was nothing left to say. While Miya was having her conversation with the unknown person, Naruto and Yamato were having one of there own.

"So your saying that you don't know of anyway's to stop a arrange marriage?" Naruto asked him, believing that someone born to a high class family would know of ways to stop marriages.

"It's not that I do not know but when it comes to devil laws and human laws there is much that I have not brushed up on. In till I study more about there laws I can not help you on your problem." Yamato notify him,as he crossed his arms and leaned on the wall.

"Thanks Yamato... Damn! I was really trying to figure out a way to help Rias out of her marriage." Naruto fell down on the cushion and stared at the ceiling. His thoughts going everywhere, trying to solve the problem that was in front of him.

"Why do you want to help her so much? What ever affairs are going on between another shouldn't matter to us." Yamato question him. He needed to know why his king was being persistent to help another.

"I don't know myself either Yamato... I think... I think its cause I have never enjoyed the thought that someone else could decide another fate. The thought that someone has decided your entire life from the moment you're born to the moment you die with no choice but to follow the path that is in front of you just sounds horrible to me."

"That is fate though. No one can ever change that no matter what they try to do."

"Maybe you are right Yamato; but hey remember one thing as long as you fight side by side with me. You are free to break the chains of fate that bind you. Always remember that for as long as you live." Yamato looked at Naruto for a few seconds before walking off.

_"You can never deny your fate. No matter what you try to do."_ Was the only thought going through the young man mind. Yamato had a different mindset than his king. He was a strong believer that someone can not defy fate unless they're a god themselves.

While he was walking away, Naruto, waited for him to leave before pulling out his cell phone and starting at the last message on his phone.

**I will have a rating match with Riser. **

**It will be in ten days from now. **

**- from Rias Gremory. **

Naruto put his phone away, before he started to look at his left arm. Naruto was human before he was turned into a devil meaning that he had a small chance to be born with a scared gear. And as luck would have it he was born with one. But to Naruto his scared gear was nothing more then a curse place on his left arm.

_*** Ten days later, In the underworld * **_

"I can't believe that anyone would develop there own magic attack just to make it so, so pervert!" Young-Hee yelled, as she was seated around a table watching the match going on.

Naruto peerage just witness Issei dress break attack, and like everyone that just seen it they had mix reactions to the attack. While it was a good attack to stop someone from fighting, it did go against fighting fair.

"You do know that Issei touch you when you first met..." Lisara trailed off, leaving the next part to be imagine in Young-Hee mind.

"That fucking faggot! I am going to rip his arms off and feed him to a tiger!" Young-Hee shouted, as she quickly stood to her feet and almost thrown her chair at the scene she was viewing. "Lightning you're going to help me!?" She demanded to the pink haired woman sitting near her.

"Of course I will help you... Just don't touch me. His attack might be contagious if you touch me." She calmly told her.

"Let me at him!" Young-Hee needed to be held down by Lisara, as she struggle to free herself. Lisara just grinned to herself, as she was seated on the back of Young-Hee to ensure that she didn't do anything to embarrass herself.

"God damnit! Oww!" Naruto held his head as shooting pain went through his head; as did everyone else. Since he was a devil, he was for forbidden to mention god's name without pain going through his body. He could feel everyone was glaring at him for his outburst, but there was something going through his mind.

"Why hasn't Riser shown himself yet?! Is he to much of a bastard to actually want to fight against his opponent?!" He slammed his fist onto the table as he kept watching the fight going on.

"I don't think that is his reasoning." Yamato comment on. "I believe the fight hasn't gotten to the point that he feels as though he needs to make his appearance yet. Maybe once the Gremory girl shows up then he will." Yamato said, Naruto in return just narrowed his eyes at the scene.

He gritted his teeth as he watch Kiba and Ise be surrounded by Riser peerage and attempted to fight them. While he watch the two put on a good effort to fight back, he could see they were slowly starting to lose there energy as the fight went on. He watch the magic duel that was going on between Akeno and a purple haired woman that seem good with fire magic.

The camera changed angels as it went to a scene of Rias and Asia heading to the roof of one of the buildings. Not a second later a torrent of fire was sent at Rias and Asia. And to Naruto delight it was the person he was waiting to see the most.

Riser Phenex, a handsome young man that appeared to be in his early 20's with short blonde hair and dark blue eyes. His outfit consists of a burgundy blazer with gold embroidery on the right with matching pants and black dress shoes. Underneath his open blazer is a white dress shirt that is not fully buttoned, giving a slight view to his chest.

But the appearance of Riser didn't seem to have change the fighting. Ise and Kiba, kept fighting managing against the enemies. They witness Ise take out one girl with a massive mana shot. And Kiba take out a group of Riser peerage with one massive sword birth technique.

But like any good things it must soon come to an end. A loud explosion went through the field and they watch as Akeno vanish from the fight. Not too long after Akeno defeat Kiba was attack and vanish from the fight to.

"There done." Yamato comment on, but Naruto mind went blank. All he could see was the fight going on. He watch as Ise kept getting pummeled by Riser, but a blind fury soon took over Naruto mind. He witness one event that sent him over the edge. He shot out of his chair and left the room.

"Why is he so mad?" Young-Hee ask, as she watch her king leave in a rage. For a brief second she truly believed that she saw his blue eyes turned crimson red.

"Riser just committed the ultimate taboo in Naruto mind." Yamato replied, as he watch Rias begged Riser to stop the match.

"Oh now I see it." Lisara said, as now she get a good view of Rias face.

"Took you a while." Lightning said, as her mind wondered what Naruto would do in his present condition.

"Well someone just tell me what is going on!? Why is Naruto so mad?!" Young-Hee trashed around, trying to see what they were seeing.

"Riser made Rias cry." Yamato finally told her, as he watch Riser celebrate his victory. Young-Hee finally understood why Naruto stormed out of the room. If Naruto ever saw someone in pain, in tears there was nothing on the world that would stop his wrath on the person or thing that had shed those tears. Now only one question was left to be ask. What will Naruto do.

_**End of chapter 2**_

_**I know rush but I am really trying to get past Riser arc asap. Only cause its one of the most boring events to me in the story. I mean after all the training they lose the battle then to have Ise have a duel with Riser after giving up his arm and winning. This could of been prevented if Ise just ook his training more serious instead of using his free time to make the girls nake. So I blame him for this.**_

_**I know it feels like the relationship might be rush but like I said i am trying to move past this arc as fast as possible. After this arc everything will slow down and have growth in it.**_

_**Next chapter Naruto will face Riser and show off his power**_

_**some Q and A**_

_**Is Miya in the Harem?**_

_**No only due to the fact that she has a very large role in this story near the middle to the end... Something which I feel people will enjoy to read. Hint Miya vs ?**_

_**Hmm how about some one from dbz?**_

_**I will say as much as I love DBZ I will not take any characters from there.**_

_**Where is Young-Hee from?**_

_**She is from a manga called XO Sister... Type in her full name and a image of her should pop up**_

_**SO I will annouce this the peerage has change now The change will be annouce in the next chapter.**_

_**King: Naruto U.**_

_**Queen: Jo Young-Hee**_

_**Bishop: Yamato Hotsuin**_

_**Bishop: Matsu from Sekirei ( Maybe )**_

_**Knight: Claire Farron aka Lightning**_

_**Knight: Saeko Busujima**_

_**Rook: Lavi from D. Gray Man**_

_**Rook: Moka Akashiya (maybe)**_

_**Pawn: Uzume from Sekirei**_

_**Pawn: Lisara Restall**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**So first I would like to aplogize for everyone about Aurthor note I know I shouldnt have done that**_

_**But time for the story to begin**_

_**thanks for everyone for reading so far**_

_**Chapter 3: Duels**_

_*** Two days after Rias battle * **_

"How much long must I wait for those low life trash to show up?!" Riser growled, as he stood still in the middle of a the battle field. Raiser was given the choice of where the battle would take place and he had chosen a medieval castle. This castle will be the battle field for Riser verse Naruto for the hand of Rias Gremory. And too Riser, this will be the last obstacle for his marriage to Rias in his mind.

He had been standing at the castle for the past few minutes waiting patiently for his opponent too show up. While he felt that he shouldn't have to battle again for the hand of Rias, he knew that arguing against a Satan would not end well for him; or his family reputation. But for this event he decided to actually prepare for battle doning a battle suit for the special occasion. But his patience was slowly wearing thin. The only thing that seem to keep him calm was the sight of a beautiful woman that was in front of him.

In front of him is Grayfia Lucifuge. She is the maid of the Gremory Clan, the wife and Queen of Sirzechs Lucifer, Rias' older sister-in-law is a beautiful woman appearing to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and matching eyes. Her hair, flows all the way down to her back, featuring a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids. She is wearing a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head, with red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory.

His mind started to think about how he was put into this solution.

_***Flash back, after the rating match * **_

_"Now I finally can get my woman Rias to be mine." Riser told himself, as he crack his neck a few times after his hard battle with Rias and her peerage. His queen, Yubelluna, grin and nodded her head as she followed her king. Riser gained a grin at the thoughts of the acts he was planning to do with Rias. Now all he had to do was go to her room and claim his prize once and for all. _

_He smugly started to march towards Rias waiting room. In his mind first he was going to make her heal him through her body. Having her press her naked body on him whiled he healed, then the moment he was fully recovered; he would ravish her body right there and then. Nothing could stand in his way, for he would be doing nothing wrong. _

_Just as he was about to turn the corner towards Rias room, he felt a hand grip his shoulder. He sprung around to see who dare disturbed his peace of mind. Just as he was about to set his mysterious person a blaze, he forcefully stop himself seeing who was in front of him. _

_It was Sirzechs Lucifer. Sirzechs Lucifer, formerly known as Sirzechs Gremory, is the older brother of Rias Gremory. Known as the Crimson Satan, he is the leader of the Four Great Satans who rule the Underworld with the title of 'Lucifer'. He is handsome and young, having the appearance of a man in his early 20's with shoulder length crimson red hair and blue-green eyes, similar to Rias. _

_While Riser is a person fairly proud of his power, and believing that he could take down most people that stood in his way, he was not foolish enough to try and attack the leader of the Satan's. Even though he was surprise by the appearance of Sirzechs; he was more curious about the blonde male standing next to him. Riser could faintly see a red aura around the blonde hands. _

_"Lord Lucifer, what do I owe this unexpected meeting too?" Riser ask, his eyes narrowing at the blonde standing at the side. While he was certain that Sirzechs would not over rule his victory. Since both he and Rias had agreed to the terms of the battle; that did not mean that this man wouldn't try to help his little sister out of the marriage. It was no secret that he was a sister con after all; and would sacrifice anything to bring happiness to Rias. _

_"I am here to congratulate you Lord Riser on your wonderful performance in the rating match against Rias." Sirzech gave him a small round of applause, clapping his round for the young devil. _

_"Thank you Lord Lucifer." Riser gave him a short bow, knowing full well that he needed to give the up most respect to the man standing in front of him. Any ill action he make take towards the redhead standing in front of him could be seen as a sign of disrespect. Not only that, but his family name could be brought down with his actions. Even if it meant giving the man in front of him a false smile; he could bare with it. "Now my lord there is something that I must do if we're done talking." Riser told him, hoping that nothing else will be said to him. He sprung around and took one step forward. _

_"Now Lord Riser, while you won the match fair and square something came too my attention." That stop Riser in his tracks. Riser quickly gain a angry scowl on his face. But knew that he needed to show the Satan lord his expression. Quickly regaining composure, he face the redhead. _

_"And what has come to your attention." Riser was truly holding himself back from unleashing his anger. Even though he knew he was no match for the man standing in front of him, his anger was too great and he would attack anyone for any reason. _

_"While your match was going on; this young man request Lady Rias hand in marriage." He calmly told him, knowing that he was going to be the peace keeper if any of the two males tried anything on each other. _

_"Lord Lucifer, this commoner does he know that Lady Rias is promise to me?!" Riser growled at the blonde wanting to set his entire being a blaze. Rias was Riser, no one else's. He failed to notice that the blonde's shoulder tense, and his fist started to shake just for a bit. _

_"While he might not be from one of the noble families, he does come from peerage that I have much respect for. In for that reason I am listening to his request." _

_"What peerage does he hail from that you feel that you must respect his wish for Lady Rias hand." _

_"Mephisto Pheles." Riser eyes widen hearing the name. He was very aware of the person. Mephisto Pheles, a devil from the Extra Demons and one that has been active since the time of the previous Four Great Satans. He's also the director for the Magician Council. While Riser, could care less about the feat of being alive since the original Satans, he did know to keep his mouth shut due to the fact that nearly every devil needs a magician in there peerage. He was no expectation to this. _

_"Now, I realize that you are promise too Lady Rias but in light of this new information a battle for her hand in marriage is the only solution that I feel will be the only true action to take." _

_"I see... this commoner does know I can not be in any battles so soon." Just as Sirzechs was about to open his mouth to speak, the young man raised his arm to signal that he wanted to speak now. _

_"You know this 'commoner' has a name. It's Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki... you better remember the name." Naruto stood inches away from Riser glaring into his eyes. A untold fury building inside of him. Riser glared back at him not backing down from him. He was a noble, and people like Naruto bowed down to him or he put them in there place. _

_"I do not care for your name, since I don't bother to remember trash such as you." _

_"So are you going to battle me for Rias hand in marriage." _

_"I will battle you... only if my conditions are met." _

_"Name them." _

_"Just to show you who is your better I want our battle to be one on one." _

_"You have it!" _

_" I was not finish with my conditions. You are not allowed to see Rias into after our battle." _

_"Someone is possessive of someone that they do not own." Naruto snarl at him, as he was using every fiber of self control to control himself. Naruto wanted nothing more then to punch the arrogant blonde standing in front of him, but knew this was not the time nor the place to do so. _

_"She is mine! You are nothing more then trash I must kick to the side before I go claim my prize. If you can meet my demands then I have no reason to fight you over something that rightfully belongs to me." _

_"She is not yours... but I will meet your demands for now." The two kept glaring at each other, the tension raising with every second that pass with these two near each other. Only one more thing needed to be said, before everything would go berserk between these two. _

_"Then its settle you two shall fight each other in two days." Sirzechs told them, feeling that he needed to be the voice of the reason and prevent these two from killing each other. The two kept glaring at each other as they slowly walked away from each other. _

_*** Flashback ends, back with Riser* **_

" If the commoner doesn't show up in the next few minutes then I believe he has given up his battle with me!" Riser told the silver haired maid, as he felt that the blonde finally wise up and realize that he was no match for the immortal phoenix.

"Lord Riser the match will happen in five minutes. If he does not show then you are granted the victory and can marry Lady Rias right away." Grayfia announce to him, trying to calm him down. While Riser had shown up earlier for his match, Naruto has yet to make appearance. And the blonde haired phoenix did not seem like the type that liked to wait for things.

"Just announce me the winner so I can be on my way." Riser whined to her, wanting nothing more to do then take Rias to his bedroom and make her his woman forever. "As you see that commoner knows he can not beat a powerful devil such as I." Grayfia was about to open her mouth to silence Riser, when a magic circle appear near them.

"Such as I? Is that really the best trash talk you can think of?" A voice taunted Riser, as a figure slowly emerge from the seal. He was wearing an almost all black outfit with silver lining, it consisted of black pants and a black belt that had a large silver buckle, and a black button-down shirt with silver lining on the edges. He was wearing a black blazer with silver lining going down the sleeves, the inside of the jacket was orange, and he had black boots with silver plates to protect his shins and a pair of black fingerless gloves with silver guards on them.

"Well now that the trash has arrived I can finally put the trash in its place and show him why he never stood a chance against a elite such as I." Riser told him, his eyes never leaving the form of Naruto. Naruto return his gaze, as he was not afraid of the man standing in front of him and was itching for a chance to defeat him.

"Now that Mr. Uzumaki has arrived, we can finally have this match go under way." Grayfia announce with a monotone voice. They both nodded there head as they waited for the signal to have the match begin. Grayfia started to slowly disappear in a magic school, just as her entire form had vanish they both heard her utter the word begin.

"You know what trash, I am feeling so kind today that I will let you have the first strike. I know that you don't have the power to hurt someone of my class; and this might be the only time you will land a hit on me..." Riser was not able to finish his rant, as a fist came crashing down on his face sending him into the wall with a large impact crater had formed.

Riser looked up, and from the dust could see that Naruto was standing still. Both his hands had a crimson aura around them. While he was surprise with the force of the punch that just hit him, he was more shocked what was in his hand.

"My blood, my blood... How could he make me bleed?" He kept repeating to himself, as he stared at the blood that was in his hands. Even though he has felt pain in the past with pervious battles, he never once bleed. For anyone in the Phenex clan to bleed, it would take a great amount of force to do so.

"Crimson wave." Riser heard Naruto announce. His left hand shot up, palm pointed towards Riser. Calling out the name of his technique caused a large wave of fire to burst forth almost as if it were being summoned from the nether and rush towards Riser with the intent of blasting him into the nearest building. Riser, right before the demonic energy reached him had jumped out of the path. Even though the attack had not reached him he saw the damage that was done by the attack; which tore apart the bricks he had been sent to with ease and sent large chunks of debris blasting down the thoroughfare.

"Are you a fool!? To attack me with fire, were I am bless with all the powers of the Phoenix!" Riser shouted at Naruto, as he stayed in the air, his wings keeping him in the air as he waited for the next attack to happen.

"Then why were you so afraid to be hit by it!?" Naruto shouted back, as he charged up for his next attack before unleashing another demonic attack towards Riser. He quickly flew out of the way of the attack. Seeing an opening, he brought his hands up together and unleashed his attack towards Naruto. He brought both his hands up and gather energy, then released his attack. Large balls of fire, the size of basket balls, were sent rocketing towards Naruto. With a loud bang they came raining down on the blonde, covering his form in a large barrage of fire.

"And like that this match has come to an end." Riser gleefully said to himself, as he watch the fire dance. But as he laugh to himself, he didn't notice the shadow loomed over him before it was too late. A powerful heel kick to his face sending him crashing down towards the ground.

"How?" Riser ask himself,as he looked up to see Naruto land on his feet. Riser brought his hands up and notice where Naruto had hit him, blood was slowly leaking from his forehead. Naruto noticing that Riser was not getting up, brought out six daggers from the sleeves of his jacket and lace them with his crimson aura. With great speed and strength he sent all six daggers flying towards Riser. They missed Riser, but all hit the wall behind him. Within a second after hitting the wall, the six daggers started to glow before erupting in a large burst of demonic energy sending Riser towards the ground. He quickly caught himself before he reached the ground.

"What magic do you use!? That is not fire magic!" Riser asked, as he wiped the sweat and blood from his face as he glared at the blond below him.

"It is fire magic!" Naruto shouted at him, as he brought his arms out and summon his flames in his palms. "It's a higher form of fire magic. Its a fire magic that use's the fire element and the lightning element. You see I first summon fire, then I lace the fire with lightning. And since a phoenix can only absorb fire it has no hope on absorbing a secondary element. That is why I can hurt you with my magic!" Naruto announce to him, as he extinguish his flames.

"Phoenix Bullets!" The blonde phoenix sent several very small, compressed balls of fire at the other in the hopes of defeating him; or at least to give him a moment to rethink of a new strategy. Despite the numerous bullets raining down on him, they did not even leave a scratch and merely hit him harmlessly. He continued descending towards Naruto, his eyes widened a bit before narrowing into a teeth bearing glare.

"PHOENIX HELLFIRE!" Swinging his hands down, a giant fireball quickly formed before it was sent flying towards Naruto, its shape shifting as it turned into a phoenix. The firebird screeched as it dived down at Naruto, crashing into him and the ground surrounding him. The blonde's form was hidden from view as a pillar of flames covered him and the area surrounding him. Raiser panted a little as he descended to the ground and landed several meters away from the still going pillar before he started to laugh.

As he being to walk away, believing that the match had ended, he didn't notice that the ground beneath his feet started to crack. Naruto emerged from under Riser, giving him a uppercut to the chin sending him into the air. He landed on the ground and quickly stood up as he glared at Naruto.

"Crimson Kaiten." He spoke as his body spun around at a tremendous speed. When he did an enormous sphere of fire sudden erupted from his body and covered everything around him, including Riser who couldn't get himself out of the way from the attack. For several meters the attack covered the field, before the spinning was stopped. As the figure of Naruto emerged from his attack with no visible damage on him, the same could not be said about Riser.

The figure of Riser came crashing down from the sky, his formed covered in cuts and burns as his body hit the ground with a loud bang. Riser tried to stand up and attack Naruto once again, but as he stood up he could feel the effects of the attack on his body. His body was screaming at him to stay down and give up the match. As he looked at the blonde in front of him, he saw that he was not breathing hard, no scratches on his form, no cuts, nothing on him. Finally he realize that his opponent was in a different class then him and in that second had decided that he had enough of this fight as he allowed himself to fall unconscious.

"The winner of the match is Naruto Uzumaki!" Grayfia voice rang out throughout the battlefield.

_***With Rias and her peerage* **_

"The winner of the match is Naruto Uzumaki!" Was the one sentence that kept ringing throughout Rias mind, as she watch the entire battle. For the past few nights she had nothing but nightmares about her fate to be with Riser. She only had one hope left and that was in the form of Naruto. Someone she had just met and knew little to almost nothing about. Yes she had her doubts on his power, but she had to have faith in him and in his words. Now finally she could be happy as she was no longer bond to Riser and was given her choice to whom she can give her heart to.

"Looks like Riser would no longer be of any trouble to you now." Akeno said, as she was seated next to the redhead. Rias turned her head to looked at her queen. Why she open her mouth to say something, anything no words came out of her mouth. She could only nodded her head.

"I can not wait till I get a chance to clash again with the knight in Naruto peerage." Kiba announce, as he stood up in his seat. If the king of such a peerage was able to easily defeat someone of a noble family, then his peerage must be powerful people under him. Kiba knew that Lightning was a powerful swordsman but seeing her king fight made him want to fight even more.

"...I want to fight his queen..." Koneko said in between munching on her snacks. Even though she was worried for Rias, that didn't mean that she wouldn't stop eating snacks while the battle was under way.

"So what do you think of him? He did fight for your hand in marriage." Akeno asked her long time friend, as she never saw Rias this quite. It was strange seeing Rias at a lost of words. Rias was the type to always have some kind of comment or always have something on her mind, but to see her at a lost was an foreign thing to see.

"I... I do not know..." Rias said, her eyes shifting to the ground. She was a bottle of mixed emotions. She was happy that she was longer going to be Riser wife. She was fearful for what her family might say for the change of who she was going to marry. Even though they were going to break it off cause Naruto wanted to free her from her arrange marriage. She knew that she could not do it right away. She had respect for Naruto before the battle and now her respect for him grew. She will admit that she had no romantic feelings for him at the moment, she was not sure what the future will bring.

_*** Sirzechs and Grayfia * **_

"I still can not believe that you agreed to the battle those two." Grayfia said, as she stood next to her husband as he stayed in his chair. She eyed her husband waiting for what his next course of action was going to be.

"Odd I had a strong belief that the Red Dragon Emperor was going to be the one to save her from her fate." Sirzechs comment on, as he slowly got to his feet.

"Well at the moment he is not strong enough to fight against opponents on Riser strength yet." Grayfia told him, closing her eyes as she remember his battle.

"But I am happy that Rias was able to find friends that are willing to help her. Even with it comes to something as important as a marriage between two noble families."

"What about Lord Phenex and your father?"

"Well they do not have any reason to argue against the battle. When it comes to all devils all we ever care about is power. Riser was defeated by a stronger devil and in return the Gremory family has a higher chance that they will have stronger heirs from those two."

"I still have to thank you for honoring my request to allow him to battle Riser." A voice surprising the two in the room. They both turned around to see a middle-aged man with gelled hair, which is a mixture of red and blue. He has heterochromia; his left eye is blue, while the right is red. He also was giving out a mysterious atmosphere but they both knew who he was. He is Mephisto Pheles, the king of the original peerage that Naruto is part of.

"Ah Mephisto, it is a pleasure to see you... Do you wish to meet with Naruto? We are holding a banquet tomorrow to celebrate Rias new husband to be."

"As much as I would enjoy to me peerage member I believe that the time is not yet right."

"A shame but I understand."

_*** With Naruto peerage* **_

"So when is the wedding?" Lisara ask as she finished watching the video feed of of the battle. Everyone present was aware that he had done battle for the hand of Rias, but only Yamato knew that after this battle they were going to call of the marriage. Naruto felt that the less people knew the better.

"In till both of them can agree on a date there will be no wedding." Yamato comment on, as he unfolded his arms and stood up. He wanted to see what Naruto was going to do next. And since he has yet to arrive, he felt that he need to greet his king.

"So Young-Hee, are you mad that Naruto is getting married?" Lisara teased the purple haired woman sitting next to her.

"Wha!? What are you talking about? He can marry anyone he wants. Why should I care!?" Young-Hee stuttering out, a red blush formed on her face, as she brought her hands to try and cover her face.

"Is that why your turning red?" Lightning teased her, which surprise some. The normal serious woman was teasing someone.

"Shut it Lightning!" Young-Hee snapped back, she did not want to be teased by everyone she knew. She had a crush on her king, but she didn't need to everyone to voice out her crush for him. Lisara scooted closer to her, and drape a arm around her shoulder.

"You could always admit your feelings to him... You never know he might call of the wedding too be with you." Lisara teased her, enjoying the torment she was inflecting on her follow peerage member. Young-Hee head bang against the table. She wanted to turn invisible and vanish from all of there eye sights.

_*** The next day* **_

"Buchou I am here to save...you?" Issei stopped his heroic charge to notice that the room he had rushed into had many people eating around a table. Rias and her peerage; Naruto and his peerage; two elderly redhead males; Grayfia; a brunette version of Rias, even Ravel and the people he assume were to be her parents. What really shocked him was that they were all eating and even laughing. No wedding was underway from what he could tell, since he didn't see any one dress for the event. They were all dress for a formal dinner but that was it.

"If you're here to save here from this delicious food, then you sir have no taste." A voice said to Issei. He looked towards the direction and saw that Naruto was eating a steak, and like the rest of the people seem to be relax and calm.

"But... But..." Issei stammer out, trying to wrap his mind around what was going on. Asia told him that they lost the match. That today was going to be the wedding, and now they were all just sitting down and eating. What happen while he was knocked out the past few days.

"Issei why don't we go outside to talk." Rias gave him a reassuring smile. Issei could only nodded his head as he was lead by Rias to an empty hallway. She was sure that she had sent someone to notify him of the recent changes.

"Issei, I am happy that you have gotten better."

"Uhmm what's going on Buchou?" Issei was confused as he was sure that she was in trouble.

"Well Riser was defeated the other day, and the person who beat him had requested for my hand in marriage. I am no longer promised to Riser." A large smile formed on her face, as she couldn't be happier that Riser was no longer in her life.

"What!? Then who are you getting married to now?"

"Naruto."

"So I have to save you from him." Issei slammed his hands together, thinking that Rias was still being forced into a marriage. He felt that he needed to save her from everyone who didn't respect her.

"Its okay Issei, me and Naruto had a plan set up to break my marriage off if I couldn't do it myself." She tried calm him down, but seem to have confused him ever further. "It was all part of a plan... I couldn't let anyone know about it. I am sorry I didn't tell you Issei." She waited for his reaction, and was surprise all he did was smile.

"Yosh! My Buchou is saved from evil mans like Riser!" Issei cheered, he pumped his fist into the air with a large grin on his face. Buchou was no longer in harms way. Rias notice something off about Issei.

"Its okay we're safe here you can release your sacred gear here." She told him, as she saw that his Boosted Gear was still active. She knew that he had come into the house to try and free her, so it was no surprise that he came charging in with his sacred gear ready.

"Uhmm Buchou I... I can not." Issei told her, as he rub the back of his head with his normal arm.

"Explain." She narrowed her eyes at him, wondering why he was refusing an order from her. Issei was one of her most obedient servants. To her it seem odd that he was refusing a order from her.

"Well you see I thought that I could save you from your wedding from Riser. And umm I know I was not strong enough to face him alone. So I kind of gave up my left arm to the dragon to be able to beat Riser." Rias lightly touch his arm, feeling the changes that he went through just for her.

"Thank you Issei." She was truly touch by his actions. She had never met someone that was willing to go so far for her. She needed to know what his feelings about her.

"What do you think about me Issei?"

"Huh?" He was confused on her question, didn't she know were she stood in his life.

"Just please answer the question. Don't worry you can be as truthful as you want."

"Well umm Buchou is Buchou... I am always going too try and protect Buchou from anyone that tries to hurt her. I will do that for all my friends." Rias eyes widen and flinched for a second at his declaration. While he answer the question he also answer what he thought of her.

"Thank you Issei... You should go and enjoy the banquet." She told him, as she release his arm from her gasp. Issei slowly nodded his head and walked away from her. She waited for him to be out of eye sight, before dropping on the wall and holding herself.

"I was rejected... He only see's me as Buchou nothing more nothing less. I guess I shouldn't be surprise, but it still hurts so much." Rias mutter to herself, as she was close to letting out her tears.

"You should really let those tears out." Rias jumped up and looked to her side too see that Naruto had sneaked up on her and was leaning on the same wall as her. Both his arms were behind his head as he stared at Rias.

"What are you talking about... I was not going to cry." She tried to convince him, as her eyes were still close to watering. Naruto let out a sigh, before he walked over to Rias and put his arms around her.

"Just let it out." Naruto wrapped his arms around her tighter, giving her reassurance. He did bare witness Rias being rejected. He was very aware that Issei probably didn't know he rejected Rias, but he did watch as he said that he only saw her as his president. Rias didn't know why but she finally let her tears flow out.

"Hey Naruto where did you... go?" Young-Hee walked by too see Naruto embracing Rias. Unfortunately for her, they did not seem to have heard her as he kept holding the redhead in his arms. Seeing that she was not discovered, she quietly walked away from the two. After a few minutes of their embrace, they finally split apart.

"Thank you Naruto." She wipe away any tears that fell from her face, as she still need to be have good appearance for the banquet going.

"Anytime Rias." Naruto waved at her, watching as she left. Rias held a smile on her face, as she not only could respect Naruto, for the moment she also could admire him for his kind heart.

"Thank you for being kind to my daughter Naruto." Now it was Naruto turn too jumped out of his skin and see who had sneaked up on him. He turn and saw that it was a brunette Rias, maybe while slighter shorter hair but a great figure.

"Uhmm you are?" Naruto knew he was being rude but being surprise had made him forget everyone name for the moment.

"Venelana. The mother of Rias. And I guess your mother-in-law. But we both know that your duel over Rias was a false one." She calmly told him, as her eyes narrowed at the blonde. Naruto started to sweat bullets, feeling that he just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"I really want to marry your daughter." Naruto stammer out, trying to keep his cool, but the heated glare from her was making him lose it.

"Don't treat me like I am an idiot. I know how my daughter can be. She did not want anything to do with this marriage, so she would do anything to get out of it. Even ask someone to break it off for her."

"But I love your daughter, I want to marry her." Naruto trying his best effort to convince her that Rias and him did not come up with the plan, but the woman in front of him was not budging on her stand. While Naruto had no romantic feelings for the redhead, it did not mean that he didn't like her as friend for right now.

"Do not lie to me Uzumaki. I already figure out her plan. The only thing I can say is that it comes from her selfish desire's. But at least with the duel everyone's name is not tarnished. You kept the Gremory name in good standing and no one got harm due to both of your actions." Naruto let out a sigh of relief knowing that she was giving him some praise.

"Uhmm thank you?" Naruto didn't know how to response to her words.

"I am not like my husband or like my children. I am not as affection as them. I am a woman that care for her family and its name. But if you do anything to harm my family Uzumaki, I will personally destroy you myself." Venelana warned him, as she raised her demonic energy to show him she was serious. Naruto felt the spike of energy and knew she was being serious.

"I will never do anything to harm Rias or your family." Naruto told her, as he put his fist over his heart. "That is a promise." Naruto declared, as he stared into the Venelana eyes. She gave him a smile, and patted his check.

"That is good to hear."

_***Unknown location* **_

"Naruto Uzumaki is the winner." A figure heard a remote as it watch the video feed of the fight. The figure rewind the footage and repeated the sentence over and over again. A dark sinister grin forming on the figure face.

"So little brother you finally showed your face after so many years... I hope your ready cause I am coming to kill you." The figure let out a dark chuckle, as it kept watching the footage.

_***End of chapter***_

_**Thanks for reading**_

_**leave a review**_

_**and I will any questions that you might leave in the enxt chapter**_


End file.
